


Just A Touch - TLJ One-Shot/Spoiler

by visaliagrl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visaliagrl/pseuds/visaliagrl
Summary: Rey and Kylo become aware that the connection they have is something deeper and they believe the power of the force has brought them together. Rey considers what this may mean for her destiny and his.





	Just A Touch - TLJ One-Shot/Spoiler

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas pulled from The Last Jedi - SPOILERS AHEAD
> 
> I am a long-time reader and responder, but his is my first fic I've ever written and actually posted. Any feedback or idea sharing is welcomed! If it seems to go over well I will try to add on and maybe do a series of One-Shots from TLJ.

Standing on the cliff side all at once my racing thoughts focused on his face. Everything was thrown into sharp contrast as he turned towards me. Unmasked he had such a softness to his face. It was the face of a child. A child forced to become the monster that he now thought he was and I hated him. I hated every single breath that escaped his lips. Hated the look he would give me as he calculated who he thought I was with his head slightly tilted questioning me with his low and soothing speech. Hated every step he took towards me and he could feel it. He could feel all of that inside me under the surface. It was a truly vulnerable feeling to know each other inside and out while despising one another. At least I knew I despised him... He had always seemed to be drawn towards me, but I considered it to be an order he was following for Snoke and The Order. I never considered it could be something more. One thing was certain... There was fear on both ends. We could feel it in each other. The old Jedi legends state that fear leads us down the path to darkness... fear to anger, anger to hate and hate to suffering. Do I hate him because I fear what he might do? Does he fear that I will be his greatest downfall? It was true that he had suffered great losses, many at his own hands and I refused to let him continue down his dark path. 

“Can we really not do this now? Now's not a good time.”

“It's not a good time for me either.” He stood unrobed in front of me with his bare chest glimmering in the low light. I had been in close proximity with him only a few times before, but this felt more intimate and invasive. We had taken residence in each others mind and had no way to hide from each other any more. Though I stood on the cliff side it was like I was right there with him in his quarters. He looked around me, but could not see where I was. I was grateful for the distance. If we were in the same room I'd be tempted to tear him apart, but I was unsure if that was hatred or something more driving that impulse. We both could feel the tension between us crackle like electricity in the air.

“You're a monster.”

“Do you really think that? Did Luke really tell you what happened that night? How he attacked me?”

“You're lying! He would never have done that!”

A darkness swept over his face and his features became hardened. I could tell he was retreating back inside his memories to that dark moment. The child was gone and the monster was emerging as he began to tell the tale of how he slept peacefully and awoke to his Uncle and Jedi Master standing over him with his lightsaber ready to strike a final blow. Kylo described how he grabbed his saber and unsheathed it to defend himself and pulled the house down on top of them to escape. You could see the torment in his eyes. The betrayal that he felt knowing he had been disregarded and mistrusted. Rey could see the sorrow and regret about destroying the temple and others as he left. It was a terrible memory and one that showed his true self twisting and contorting into this hollow shell that now stood before her. He had been abandoned and he was angry. 

“Luke would never have hurt you! I don't believe it.”

“Ask him Rey. Make him tell you the truth.” The last image of him faded with his hand outstretched towards me. His faced was etched with weariness from coming to terms with the dark deeds he had committed and the vulnerability he felt. Could I possibly believe a monster like him? Could I believe that his own family, flesh and blood, would attempt to harm him?? Would Luke actually fail to help those he has sworn to protect and teach, especially his nephew? 

Doubt filled my mind mingling with the subsiding hatred that still lingered for Kylo... But how could I feel this way? I hate him for what he has done. Hate him for killing his father. Hate him for the pain and anguish he's caused by turning to the darkside. Rey believed she never could forgive him, let alone love him. But before all of the torment and chaos, before he became Kylo, he was Ben. Ben Solo. A kind, eager boy who longed to follow the Jedi ways and be the next generation of heroes like his parents. Longed to be a Jedi Knight like his Uncle before him. He had peace and he had love. How is it possible that he had fallen so far? What had he faced? What moment made him the villain? Maybe he didn't lie... Maybe something did happen to make him turn away from everything and everyone he knew and loved. Rey could see light inside of him... He was still good. When they connected through the force she could see it in his face and in his heart. He could come back from that. He had to come back from that... If not why else would the force bring them together? There had to be a reason. 

After being alone for so long she finally had the chance to be whole because no matter how much she hated it when she connected with him through the force she finally felt whole. Like two souls becoming one individual. The chaos and abandonment from both of their pasts were swept away and there was only the two of them left. Balance. Peace. Just one touch could be the changing of the tides. Just one touch could show him that he was not alone and she wasn't either as long as they had each other. She could be the one to save him, but first she had to find out the truth...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you in advance for your kindness and willingness to read my work! I appreciate it!


End file.
